Tighty Whitee
by CSM
Summary: Finn is not pleased with the idea of wearing tighty whitees in front of the whole school. Spoiler for 2x05 Rocky Horror Glee Show


**Title**: Tighty Whitee

**Author**: CSM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

**Summary:** Finn is not pleased with the idea of wearing tighty whitees in front of the whole school. Spoiler for 2x05 Rocky Horror Glee Show

**AN:** **So I HAD to write this after watching the promo and hearing Damn It Janet. This was supposed to be cute and fluffy Finchel…and somehow it got borderline smutty…. **

* * *

**Tighty Whitee**

"Rachel I'm not doing this." Finn called out stubbornly from behind her bathroom door his voice almost taking a whining tone.

Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation as she placed Finn's script, that she was currently highlighting all his lines for him, on her bed.

"Finn don't be ridiculous." She called out as she stood up, "It's all part of the show!"

Suddenly the door creaked open and she looked on amused as Finn poked his head out around it, "Rachel this is crazy."

"You're being crazy." she countered looking at him pointedly and waiting for him to walk out.

"Rachel."

This time when he says her name he says it with such seriousness she can't help but bite her lip and holding back a smile knowing he would not appreciate her amusement.

"I can't wear this!" Finn protested his head moving from left to right as he emphasized his point, his voice suddenly dropping an octave as he hissed out, "Things are on display... Things that shouldn't be on display!"

Rachel's cheek turn slightly pink at what he is no doubt referring to, but she shook her head, "I'm sure you are over exaggerating. Come outside and let me see."

"What?" You'd swear she just told him she broke his Xbox or something.

"Honestly Finn the whole point of you coming over here was for us to practice in costume." She said now getting slightly annoyed she walked towards the door and rolled her eyes when she realized he started to back away and effectively begin to close in the door.

"I'm not coming outside." He said stubbornly, "This thing is embarrassing, dudes don't where tighty whitees!"

Rachel rolled her eyes yet again, "Fine then, I'll just come inside."

"No!" Finn protested sharply his ears now turning red.

"Finn." Rachel spoke her patience wearing thin,

"No Rachel." Finn said his entire face now red like a tomato.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Rachel said exasperated, "You're just acting a part..."

"The big deal is that you haven't seen me in tighty whitees... Not that I own those... I wear boxers like any other normal dude... Look the point is I don't want you to... You shouldn't..."

"Finn, I'm not going to laugh." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Rachel realized her mistake and winced at the glare she received followed directly by the slamming of her bathroom door.

Rachel rolled her eyes as his child like antics," Finn stop behaving like a child."

When she got no response she huffed as she plopped onto her bed and continued to have a conversation with her bathroom door.

"If it makes you feel better I'm going to be in my underthings...granted it's just a bra and a skirt but..."

She never got to finish her sentence cause suddenly the door slammed open and Finn was looking at her with narrowed eyes, his previous issue about his outfit seemingly forgotten, as he stood there in all his tighty whitee glory.

"Excuse me?"

He stood directly in front of her his arms folded across his bare chest, Rachel gulped involuntary she tried to look up at his face but when he was standing directly in front of her, his bare stomach right in her line of sight and when she looked down her eyes widened considerably as she looked away immediately a blush tainting her cheeks as she realized exactly how much of a display he really was...displaying.

"You're not going to wear just your bra in front of the entire school!" Finn said firmly his entire focus obviously still on her wardrobe and not on his current one.

Rachel looked up at him her cheeks still red as she rolled her eyes, but before she could remark Finn was speaking again his voice firm.

"Don't roll your eyes. I'm serious Rachel I don't want to you in just your bra and stuff in front of the whole school. I don't want all those boys objectifying you. And I think as your boyfriend I should get say on who sees your bra!"

Rachel's eye brow rose at his statement and he continued on with his ramble, now sounding slightly flustered, "Not that I'm saying anyone one can see your bra and stuff...m no one should be seeing your bra...well except me... I mean only if you let me... I would never force you to..."

As he continued on rambling on his utter adorable way Rachel slowly got to her knees on her bed and placed her hand on his arm as she kissed him soundly on the lips effectively silencing him. But before she could get into the kiss he suddenly froze and pulled back his eyes widening considerably.

"What?" She asked confused, when he looked down at his outfit and then back at her his entire body turning red.

"I forgot I had this on." Finn said sheepishly.

Rachel giggled at his embarrassment, at which he groaned and stepped back, "Babe you laughing is not..."

"No! Wait!"

Rachel called out her hand immediately shooting out to stop him from turning away. When he turned slightly to face her his face still red, she grinned at him her own face turning scarlet as she ran her finger down his arm reassuringly,

"I um... I'm not laughing at... Um I like it...um..."

Rachel stuttered slight as she suddenly realized the double meaning behind her words, the tension in the room suddenly multiplying, actually it was more like the heat in the room suddenly intensified at an alarming rate and she could swear her clothes could catch a fire any minute. Okay maybe that was a bad analogy.

She looked up to see that Finn had walked up to her with a grin; he almost seemed smug about her revelation. And before she knew what was happening Finn had his hands in her hair and pulling her face towards him, his lips crashing against hers as he kissed her feverishly.

She moaned loudly as he sucked lightly on her top lip and she felt him take a step closer to the bed so that their bodies were now flushed against each other. She felt her sweater rubbed against his bare chest as her hands gripped his biceps. She shifted on her knees to get better balance and thigh brushed against the reason behind Finn initial protest to his outfit and she gasped in surprise as Finn groaned into her mouth deepening the kiss.

Rachel pulled back slightly her forehead pressed against his own as she breathed in deeply, "Bed...we should lie down..."

Finn nodded his eyes slightly glazed as he watched her crawl to the middle of the bed. When he didn't move and continued to just stare at her Rachel giggled as she reached out for his hand and yanked him onto her bed and he effectively tumbled right on top of her both of them releasing a loud "omph" at the contact.

Rachel giggled at Finn's startled expression and when she noticed that he was about to brace himself on his hands and get off of her, she quickly placed her small hands on his bare back and pulling him closer to her.

"You're not going to squish me." She told him seriously a smile playing on her lips as she tiled her head towards him and started kissing his jaw line.

"But you're so tiny." Finn muttered out, his last word almost coming out as a moan.

"I. Don't. Care." Rachel spoke as she annunciated each word with a kiss along his face.

But when she saw that he was now bracing himself on his elbows and thus not giving her his undivided attention she huffed again and wrapped her arms around his waist and turned to left effectively getting him on his back and then she proceeded to straddle his stomach.

"You're freakishly strong." Finn said with a grin as he looked up at her.

"I know." She said with a smirk as she placed both of her hands on either side of his face and their lips met halfway.

She squirmed slightly against him as she began to shift down his body, his hands roaming along her back. When she shifted yet again and her lower body came into contact with his lower body they both froze. Finns grip tightening somewhat on her hips.

Rachel's eyes widened considerably at the contact, while this position was not foreign to them as they had spent many times on her bed, on his bed, on their respective living room couches making out in this particular position. This was the first time that Finn was wearing next to nothing and she because of her skirt had pooled around her legs, there was little to nothing separating them from full on skin contact.

"Rachel." Finn moaned out, as his lips found the curve of her neck.

Her hands were now gripping the pillow as she slowly moved against him, his lips and teeth nibbling at her neck, and she couldn't help but release another moan. At the back of her head she knows that she needs to be the instigator and put a stop to this before it got to the point of no return, but when she felt Finn awkwardly pull off her sweater and then ran his large hands up against her dress, dipping into the deep V of her neckline, almost engulfing her entire left breast, she realized that they may have reached the point of no return already.

But before she could appreciate what Finn's hands were doing, she whimpered slightly against his lips as he moved them down to her waist, and suddenly he was raising her off his body and placing her on the other side of the bed his head thrown back as he breathed in deeply.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked timidly as she stretched out on her side to face him, she bit her lip in apprehension as she waited for a response.

Finn immediately turned his head to look at her, he took her hand placing it on his bare chest, and she immediately felt his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage.

"Baby, No." Finn said firmly, he sighed as he rubbed his thumb slowly against her knuckles, "We needed to stop before things got out of hand. And I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready…that and you Dads are coming home soon and they would _kill_ me."

Rachel giggled slightly as she scooted closer to him and snuggled up against his chest, placing a brief kiss on his lips, "At least one of us was still thinking."

She titled her head slightly to see that Finn's eyes were wide in surprise at the implications of her words. She bit her lips as she placed her head on his shoulder and gazed down at his body, she blushed crimson when she realized that he was still very much aroused by their previous actions, and she knew for a fact that she too was in the same predicament.

"Finn?"

"Yea babe?" Finn asked quietly his fingers now running through her hair.

Rachel slowly turned her body around so that she was facing him her chin resting on his chest as she spoke, the blush on her cheeks continuing to rise, "Do you want…would you like…Do you want me to help you with…"

She titled her head downwards, as Finn followed her gaze and he froze his eyes almost popping out of their socks at her suggestion.

"Are you serious?"

He obviously tried to hide his enthusiasm, but she only giggled at his poor acting skills, his thoughtfulness easing her nervousness, but before either of them could continue there is a loud booming voice coming from the first floor of her house.

"Princess! Are you home?" One of Rachel's Dad calls out, and they can both hear his heavy footsteps on the stairs, no doubt coming towards Rachel's room.

Finn sprung up from her bed in a flash, tripping over one of her stuff animals that had gotten thrown over in their heavy make out session. Her eyes widen as he scrambled towards her bathroom, hitting his head against her bedpost and she winced when he stubbed his toe against her door frame just before he slipped into the bathroom closing the door immediately, just as her own bedroom door opens.

"Daddy!" She greeted her father brightly, immediately pulling her messy hair into one, "How was your day?"

"It was good…. Are you….oh the boy's here." Her father trails off as he eyes, Finn's sneakers that were in the corner of the room, "Where is he anyway?"

"Bathroom." Rachel squeaked , a smile still plastered on her face, "Did Dad come home with you?"

"No he's working late tonight." Her father answered as he looked at her closely.

Rachel bit her lip at his scrutiny, for a brief moment she actual considered the fact that her father could read minds, but when he glanced at her bathroom door then at her, he opened his mouth and she braced herself knowing he was going to reprimand her for having Finn over when neither he nor her Dad was home, but at the same time there was the sound of the toilet flushing and Finn emerged from the bathroom dressed in his regular clothes.

"Hey Mr. Berry." Finn greeted her father nervously.

"Finn." Rachel's father greeted him with a nod, "How nice to see you…._again_."

"Daddy." Rachel protested at her father's tone as she saw Finn's ears turn pink.

"What?" Her Daddy asked with an air of nonchalant that only seemed to irritate her more, "I'm being nice!."

Rachel groaned in embarrassment at her father's lack of tact as Finn shifted nervously from foot to foot, "Finn and I were practicing for a play that our school is putting on for Halloween, and we really should get back to it…"

She slipped off her bed getting ready to usher her father out of her room, when she caught Finn's eye and saw that he was looking at her in alarm, before she could question him, he was suddenly grabbing his jacket that was handing off her bed and going for his shoes as he spoke, "Actually Rachel I just remembered I have to pick up my Mom from work, cause I have the car today."

"But we didn't…we need to practice our lines!" Rachel protested being mindful of her father watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry babe…uh Rachel. I'll call you later." Finn corrected himself quickly; he didn't even put his sneakers on, but simply squeezed her arm before he left the room in a hurry, "Bye Mr. Berry."

"Bye Finn." He father called out.

Rachel shook her head in confusion at his retreating figure, and she couldn't even comprehend the look her father was giving her, that is until he spoke. "I think it has to do with the hickey on your neck."

Rachel gasped as her hand went to her neck automatically her entire face turning red, she looked at her father in horror. She didn't even know what to say to that.

"The boy does not come here, unless me or your father is home." Daddy spoke sternly, "Are we clear?"

All Rachel could do was nod meekly as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment as her father left the room. She was going to _kill_ Finn Hudson.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? The idea of Finn being afraid of Rachel's Dads amuses me so much I wish they would bring them just so we could see that._

_Reivew's are love ;)_


End file.
